


Bad Dream

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley Being an Asshole, Cute Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Hurt Crowley, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley tries to steal Sam and Cas. It doesn't end well for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt by Gemini68: How about Crowley gets jealous of all the time Dean spends with Sam and Castiel, so he (tries to) kidnap them to get leverage over Dean. (Crowley has shown a soft spot for Sam on the show, anyway. ) Dean makes Crowley suffer for (trying to) take his pets. We get to see the best and worst of Demon Dean.

Cas awakes to the feeling of cold metal shackles biting into his wrists. He doesn’t panic right away, because Dean sometimes wakes them up in the middle of the night to play. It usually turns out that the demon is in a Bad Mood, but sometimes it means that Dean will strap them to the fucking machine and wring ten or twelve orgasms from them. Cas hopes it’s the latter.

 

He shifts minutely to better access his situation. The blindfold over his eyes feels like silk. Dean prefers a heavier cotton blend, but it’s not unreasonable to assume that his Master had selected a different blindfold to throw in a little variety or to foreshadow what’s about to come. Silk generally has gentle and loving connotations, so he dares to hope that Dean is waking them for a treat rather than a torture session.

 

The shackles throw him off, though. They only own padded, and while it’s possible that Dean had gotten new ones, the harsh metal is a sharp contrast to the cool fabric over his eyes and the demon usually doesn’t send them mixed messages.

 

He’s also gagged, which is more than a little strange. Dean loves to hear them scream and rarely gags them when he plays with them.

 

Dean hasn’t touched him, either. Dean is all about rough touches that leave bruises when he’s angry, and he can’t keep his hands off them when he’s decided to reward them.

 

“You’re awake,” a voice says above him. He freezes. _Crowley._ “Don’t worry your pretty head, darling. Dean said I could borrow you for a couple of weeks.”

 

Cas starts screaming through the gag. He _knows_ that Dean would never agree to that. Dean _promised_ them both that he’d never let anyone else touch them.

 

A hand twists in his hair. “Be quiet or I’ll take you to Hell the easy way,” Crowley threatens.

 

Cas stops screaming. He doesn’t want to die yet. Terror floods through him. What if Crowley kills him anyway? What if he never sees Dean again? He starts to cry. He’s bound and gagged and at the mercy of someone who isn’t Dean and he doesn’t know where Sam is.

 

Crowley pulls him forward and he takes a stumbling step forward. He takes three steps before he runs into something and crumples onto the floor.

 

“I’ve met some pretty stupid demons in my time, but this has to take the cake,” Dean says somewhere to his left. He’s never been so happy to hear his Master’s voice.

 

“Dean.” Crowley growls.

 

Dean laughs. “First, you walk into the most heavily warded place on _Earth_ and somehow expect me not to notice. The only way something that isn’t me, Sam, or Cas is getting in here unannounced is if _God_ decides to pay us a visit, and somehow I don’t think he will. Maybe Cain could walk through the door and stay under the radar for a couple of minutes, but you? The entire system lit up as soon as you stepped foot in here.”

 

“I can explain,” Crowley says.

 

“Oh, I’m sure you can. And you will explain exactly _why_ you thought it was a good idea to walk in here and truss up _my_ pets.” Suddenly, Dean’s voice is a lot closer. “You come into _my_ home and try to take _my_ property and somehow you expect you’ll live to tell the tale.”

 

“I was just going to borrow them for a few days,” Crowley protests.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m not mad.”

 

“Oh, t-”

 

“I’m _furious._ ”

 

“Ow, ow, no, what are you doing? Let go of me! I’m sorry, all right? I-” Crowley’s voice disappears and Cas hears two sets of footsteps walking away.

 

He whimpers. It’s cold on the floor and he can’t quite manage to stand on his own and he _still_ doesn’t know where Sam is. Then he feels gentle fingers prying away the gag. “Where’s Sam?” He demands.

 

“He’s right here, baby. It’s okay. Did he hurt either of you?”

 

“He kicked me,” Sam whines.

 

Dean’s voice lowers. “I’ll make him pay for that, Sammy. Just let me untie you and make sure you’re all right first, okay? I’m so, so sorry. I got here as soon as I could.”

 

“I thought you were gonna let him take us,” Cas sobs. “He said he was gonna k-kill me and I thought I’d never see you again and-”

 

“I’m right here, Cas. Shh, close your eyes while I take off the blindfold; it’s bright in here.”

 

Cas closes his eyes and feels the slip of fabric fall away. He really wants to look around, to make sure that Sam and Dean are really both there, but he knows that he won’t be able to see for a few moments anyway.

 

“You, too, Sam. Eyes closed.”

 

“I hope you kill that bastard,” Sam growls. “I never liked him and you always tell us to be polite to him and call him Mister Crowley and I _hate_ it.”

 

Cas opens his eyes to see Dean pressing a kiss to Sam’s forehead. He whimpers because he also needs Dean’s comfort.

 

“I know, sweetheart I know. I’m gonna make him pay, I promise.” He undoes the shackles holding Sam and then does the same to Cas. “You want a kiss too, don’t you, Cas?” Cas nods and Dean presses his lips to his temple. “I’m gonna stay with you for as long as you need, and then you can go back to sleep. We can do whatever you want when you wake up, okay? We’ll have a fun day and I’ll give you whatever you need.”

 

“Can we have cake for breakfast?”

 

Dean laughs weakly. “Yeah, baby. We can have cake for breakfast.”

 

***

 

Dean spends an hour with Crowley. “You’re so ugly when you cry,” he tells the other demon as Crowley hobbles out with a broken wrist and a bloody, shredded suit.

 

He reinforces the bunker’s warding and steals a cake. He spends the rest of the night waiting for his pets to wake up.

 

***

 

“I had this horrible dream,” Cas moans as he wakes up.

 

Sam and Dean’s eyes meet. Dean shakes his head subtly and Sam nods his assent.

 

“It felt so _real,_ ” he continues. He catches sight of Dean. “D- Master?”

 

“Sam called me on the pager. He said you were having a nightmare and that you asked for cake?” He shakes his head fondly. “My silly little angel.” He hands them each a slice of birthday cake on a paper plate. Castiel’s plate has a princess on it and Sam’s has a dragon. “When you’re done with breakfast you and Sam are gonna decide on something fun to do. No arguing, okay? You both gotta agree.”

 

Cas nods enthusiastically. Dean knows his pet can’t resist birthday cake in bed.

 

“I want Sam to pick. He let me pick last time, so we can do what he wants.” He wrinkles his nose. “Unless it’s boring.”

 

Sam playfully smacks Castiel’s shoulder. “I never pick boring stuff to do!” He protests. Only Dean notices the slight shake in his voice.

 

Dean sits down beside Sam and wraps his arms around him. “I’ll never let that bastard touch you again,” he whispers.

 

“I know,” Sam whispers back.

 

Beside them, Cas pouts and holds his own arms out. Sam and Dean turn to one another and grin. Cas doesn’t stand a chance.


End file.
